doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
255 - The Rings of Akhaten
]] The Rings of Akhaten ist die 255. Folge der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 33. Staffel. Handlung Clara möchte etwas beeindruckendes sehen, also bringt der Doctor sie zu den bewohnten Ringen des Planeten Akhaten, auf denen das Festival der Opfergaben in vollem Gang ist. Clara trifft die junge Königin der Jahre, die sich vor ihrem Auftritt während des Festivals fürchtet. Es gelingt Clara, dem Mädchen Mut zu machen, doch müssen sie und der Doctor erkennen, dass die Königin geopfert werden soll und das Etwas in der Pyramide von Akhaten seit tausend Jahren ruht und nun erwacht ... :ausführlichere Inhaltangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor trägt während seiner Ermittlungen in Claras Vergangenheit Amys Brille. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass der Doctor die Vergangenheit einer seiner Begleiter durchleuchtet, auch wenn diese Ermittlung nur dazu dient die Frage zu klären, warum er Clara bereits zuvor begegnet ist. *Der Doctor erwähnt, er sei mit seiner Enkelin schon einmal auf Akhaten gewesen. *Clara ist entsetzt, als der Doctor erwähnt, dass sie ihn an jemanden erinnern würde. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht dieser "jemand" sei (was nicht korrekt ist, da es sich um einen der Splitter ihrer Selbst handelt), dass sie niemanden ersetzen kann und will und auch nicht vorhat, mit einem Geist zu konkurrieren. Nahezu den selben Dialog hatten der Zehnte Doctor und Martha Jones im Bezug auf Rose Tyler. Nur das hier der Doctor vehement darauf besteht, dass Martha Rose nicht ersetzen kann. *Ellie Oswald, Claras Mutter, verstarb am 5. März 2005. Dies entspricht genau der Zeit, in der die Episode Rose spielt. Möglicherweise wurde Ellie ein Opfer des vom Nestene-Bewusstsein gesteuerten Auton-Angriffs. *Clara stellt fest, dass die TARDIS sie offenbar nicht mag. Dies meinte auch Jack Harkness in der Episode Utopia. *Der Doctor erwähnt den Ewigen Krieg und den Untergang der Time Lords. *Unter den vielen Aliens auf dem Markt befinden sich auch Abgesandte des Stadtstaates des gebündelten Lichts. Weitere Anspielungen und Bezüge * Einer der genannten Aliens vom Marktplatz ist ein Hooloovoo, ein Alien der berühmten Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis-Reihe von Douglas Adams. *Das Plakat ist im Stil der Indiana Jones-Plakate gestaltet. Hinter den Kulissen *Eine leicht veränderte Version des Hauptliedes dieser Folge mit dem Namen Infinite Potential wird später in The Time of the Doctor während der Regeneration des Elften Doctors verwendet. *Die Requisite des Scooters war vollbeweglich und anfangs dachte Jenna Coleman, dass sie sich nur an Matt Smith klammern müsste, um nicht runterzufallen. Dies war wegen den abrupten und starken Bewegungen der Requisite jedoch schwierig und es gab tatsächlich die Befürchtung, dass sie entweder runterfällt und sich verletzt oder sich Smith, da er bereits vorgeschädigt war, dadurch eine Rückenverletzung zuzieht. Letztendlich wurden Coleman und Smith mit Haltegurten untereinander und mit der Requisite verbunden, um die nötige Stabilität und Sicherheit zu erreichen. *Coleman freute sich auf die Szenen, in denen sie alleine den Scooter "fliegen" durfte und nannte diese ihren "James Bond"-Moment. *Ein Großteil der Alien-Statisten konnten wegen der Masken nichts sehen und stolperten eher koordiniert über das Set. *In der Szene, in der der Doctor von den Schmerzen überwältigt wird, scheint es, als würde er etwas sagen, was wie "What more can you want?" klingt. Dieser Satz ist jedoch sehr leise und wird von Musik und Soundeffekten übertönt, er taucht auch nicht in den Untertiteln auf der DVD auf; fast so, als wollte man ihn während der Bearbeitung der Folge entfernen, ohne die Szene zu schneiden. en:The Rings of Akhaten (TV story) es:The Rings of Akhaten fr:The Rings of Akhaten (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2013 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)